Summer Changes
by BloodedDreams
Summary: When four different girls end up in one summer camp, they're life, personalities, and friends change. And one....will never get her old life back. Rated T-M for language and future events. Read and Review PLease!
1. Arrival and Day One

This is my frist story so it probably sucks. Most characters in here are girls made from inuyasha boys.

this should help clearify things

Sesshari- Sesshomaru

Inuyara- Inuyasha

Shinobu- Shippo

Namine- Naraku

Hikaru- (Idk what his real name was, he was one of the Thunder Brothers)

Koura- Kouga

Mirai- Miroku

If I missed any please let me know!

Mika and Narinu are my friend Nara and my own anime characters.

This has Berryz Koubou, C-ute, and Buono mentionings in it (like names and songs)

I DONT OWN ONE CERTAIN THING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE AND THE NAME MIKA! The name Narinu belongs to my friend Nara.

Please enjoy!

Rated: T-M (For language and future events)

Chapter One: Day One

Rin's P.O.V

Well, I'm going to an all girl camp for summer. I've never done anything like this before, so I am a bit nervous. I'm a ninth grader, and I'm 14 years old. I hope to make some friends here.

It's 5:30 in the morning. Just the time EVERY girl wanted to be at school. There were about 5 other girls at school when I arrived. One looked super girly; another looked like she swallowed a crap load of coffee and is hyper. One was snotty looking, and one with her looked plain out stupid. There was one more girl, are those CAT EARS!? I never saw someone with cat ears, let alone a tail to go along. Cosplay maybe?

Soon it felt like I was smallest and youngest there. Great if I'm smallest, the girl with the cat ears looks like she can kill me with one punch.

Three more girls showed up. I recognized them from my social studies class. They were; Shinobu Otohime, Kagura Sohma, and Sango Ayaome. Shinobu was Emo. Kagura was an expert skater. Sango was plain out Goth. They were all nice to me though. They may sound like bad people, but they aren't.

After about a half hour everyone else came. And so did the bus. We all piled on, and it was hard to find anywhere to sit, it was all a matter of being safe. I figured "sit with the girly one, she wont hurt you".

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied back moving her IPod off the seat.

"I'm Rin by the way."

"I'm Mika."

Well that's a name I've NEVER heard of before. I've heard of Miki, but Mika's just different. She doesn't look like a bad person. So I think I'll be safe. Two girls across from us, one was perverted looking, another looked uncomfortable and scared.

Normal P.O.V

Koura Urashima was your normal snotty rich girl. Only two friends though. Both of them are; Kagome Higurashi and Ayame Shimizu. Kagome was stupid. Ayame wanted to be just like Koura. Koura and her group had one main target. Sesshari Arihara. They bigger target was Mirai Kotona. She was a major pervert. Some say she has a twin brother, Miroku, both of them were perverts. For all they know Miroku could be with them this summer.

Sesshari was forced to sit with Mirai. She knew about Mirai and her brother. She was fairly afraid to be sitting with a girl pervert.

_When she's not looking I'll get her. _Mirai thought to herself.

Rin and Mika were talking like best friends now. Even though they've only known each other for an hour.

"Hey sliver bitch!" Koura said hitting the back of Sesshari's head. "Hell yeah bitch I'm talking to you."

"What do you want?" Sesshari asked without turning around.

Koura stood up in her seat, leaned over, and punched Sesshari (fairly hard) in her breasts.

Sesshari tried not to scream out in pain, but she did get pushed onto the bus floor.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked looking over her seat.

"Ah...yeah I'm fine." Sesshari replied getting up, only to be pushed back down by Koura's shoe.

Mika looked over at Koura. "Mother fucking bitch," She said.

Koura merely smiled and sat back in her seat.

"BITCH BROKE HER BOOBS!" Ayame said laughing at Sesshari clutching her chest in pain.

"Here let me help you." Mirai said offering her hand.

Sesshari took it and stood up, only to feel something else. Mika and Rin were staring wide eyed at the back of Sesshari. Mirai really DID grab her ass!

Narinu sat alone in the back. She never had friends. Never thought she would, knew she never did. She heard everything that was going on. (her sense of hearing is very strong, counting on how she has cat ears) She sighed and leaned back. She hated all the noise. She never even wanted to go to camp. She thought it was stupid. Her mother forced her to. She thought Narinu would brighten her horizons and make friends.

"Make friends my ass.'' Narinu mumbled to herself.

After three more hours of Sesshari getting picked on, Mika and Rin aimlessly talking, and Narinu being silent they got to camp.

All their bags got tossed into one pile.

"Hey there's Koura's bag." Rin said raising her eyebrows at Mika. Her eyes moved to a mud puddle nearby. She evilly smiled.

Mika looked around and didn't see Koura. She and Rin picked up the bag and threw it into the mud.

"She's gonna be pissed." Rin said.

"Not at us, at Kagome." Mika said putting a note on the bag saying "Kagome did this!! 33"

"Nice."

"Okay now let's find our bags."

'Found em'!"

"Killjoy."

They were about to grab them, but about four others were thrown onto theirs.

"Now the question is, how do we get them out?" Mika said sighing.

Then Narinu went to the other side of the pile and easily pulled out her bag deeper into the pile.

"Whoa." Rin said amazed.

"My kinda woman," Mika countered (if you haven't seen the Lindsay lohan parent trap movie you wouldn't know this scene. And what Mika meant is "she's strong and cool")

"Yo cat girl!"

"You need help with your pack?" Narinu asked

"Yeah it's the white and purple one." Mika said.

Narinu looked into the pile "Oh that? That's easy!" she said pulling the bag out. She looked at Rin. "Yours,"

"Oh, the navy blue one," Rin said.

She easily pulled out Rin's bag as easily she did Mika's.

"Thank you." Rin said.

"Tsugunaga Mika, Sugaya Rin, Arihara Sesshari, Kumai Narinu?" Said a counselor on a platform with a loud speaker.

"Here!" Rin, Mika, and Narinu said all together.

"And Sesshari?"

"Here she comes." Narinu said turning around.

"Well you four are in Cabin C over there." The counselor said pointing to the northwest direction.

Rin and Mika high-fived considering they were friends now.

Then, when they thought everything would be okay, Koura came up with Ayame and Kagome behind her.

"Which one of you bitches threw my bag in the mud?" Koura asked. She eyed Sesshari. "It was you wasn't it? You freak. You're just a slut who wants attention." Koura said shoving Sesshari to fall backwards.

"Now listen I REALLY wanna kick your ass, but I'm a nice person so, I will anyway." Narinu said punching Koura, knocking her out. She offered he hand to help Sesshari up.

"No thanks im fine." Sesshari said getting up by herself.

Well let's go then, I don't wanna get in trouble first day." Narinu said picking her bag back up.

They all picked up their packs and headed toward where they would be staying for eight weeks.

Rin opened the door; there were two bunk-beds, a few chairs, about three lamps, one dresser, one book shelf, and one desk.

"Well, Rin, Mika since you both are smallest you two can have the top bunks if you want." Narinu said.

"Nu-uh! I don't wanna fall in the middle of the night!" Rin said.

Mika merely laughed.

"Rin you have to. Cuz if I or Narinu get up, we'll hit our heads on the ceiling.'' Sesshari said.

"O-okay." Rin said. She tried to throw her bag onto one of the top bunks, but she wasn't tall enough.

"Here let me try." Mika said, throwing Rin's bag up onto her bed. "Problem solved."

Rin stared up at her friend, opened her mouth, but closed it right away.

Narinu closed the door, and threw her bag onto one of the beds.

"Mattaku, (honestly)" Sesshari said, anime sweat-dropping.

There was a knock on the door, and in came a girl about 27-looking. She had blond hair tied back into a braid.

"Hi girls, I'm Kira." Kira said. "In about 10 minutes, go to the mess hall for lunch."

"Okay." Rin said struggling to get onto of her bed.

Sesshari and Mika went over to her and lifted her up, very fast if I may add.

Rin fell onto the bed face first. "Thanks." She said, her voice being muffled. Mika laughed.

"Heheh, you're welcome." Mika said.

"Uhhh…what's this?" Narinu asked picking up a notebook off the floor.

"Uh, mine I think." Rin said.

Narinu opened it up, seeing a bunch of drawings. She showed one of the pictures to Rin.

"Toss it up." Rin said. Narinu threw the book at Rin, sending her back. If Sesshari wasn't on one side, Rin would have gotten HURT. She caught Rin just in time.

"Mattaku. Are you always like this?" Sesshari asked setting Rin down.

"Sometimes. Not all the time." Rin said laughing a bit.

''Geez," Mika said. "Rin I thought you were quiet."

"I am. Around people I just meet. But I've met all of you before." Rin said. "And I thought YOU were girly!"

"I am!" Mika said, climbing up one of the poles on the bed to reach to top. "Okay maybe a little, ONLY a little." She moved her long, dark green hair out of her eyes.

"I'm surprised you don't TRIP over your hair." Rin said. "It's down to your feet!"

"Uh, yeah so?"

"If you run you can trip right over it!!"

"Why do you think the bottom of my hair is brown? That's capped on dirt."

"You FAIL at being girly."

"So wanna head out now?" Sesshari asked.

"Got nothing better to do, so yeah," Narinu said.

Mika jumped down from her bed, Rin slid down the pole, just like how Mika climbed up.

"You two, are NOT like other girls I've ever met." Narinu said.

"Yeah and I've never met any girl with cat ears, and a tail to match." Mika said crossing her arms.

"Don't make me do to you, what I did to Koura." Narinu threatened.

Mika flinched back. They all walked together, all the girls were eyeing them. They heard whispers of "Cat girl is with people.", "I'll give em' 11 minutes. Cat girl will kill them no doubt about it, prissy girl (meaning Mika) looks like she'll cry if cat girl pokes her."

Narinu heard all the comments. She ignored them, but looked down at Mika. At this point, she may beat her, she may not beat her.

Shinobu was already in the mess hall with Kagura, Sango, Koura, Ayame, and Kagome. Koura had a mean look on her face, added with a smile.

"Sis! Sis," One girl said running up to Sesshari. It was Inuyara, her hyper younger sister.

"Inuyara…..GO AWAY." Sesshari said. Sesshari didn't like her sister at all. They had the same hair color. But they looked different. Inuyara had long white hair; Sesshari had short dark silver-ish hair. Inuyara was extremely hyper; Sesshari hardly ever got near hyper. "God I don't know why mom sent us to the same camp. I thought I would get AWAY from you. That's the only reason I'm here!!"

"FINE JERK,'' Inuyara yelled going back to Namine and Hikaru, two of her friends who also came with Inuyara.

"THAT was your sister?" Rin asked.

"Sadly…..YES. She's very hyper, and annoying."

They had all noticed that, when Inuyara accidentally dropped her lunch tray on Namine, from result of jumping up and down to much.

Ayame almost spit her drink out from laughing.

Mika and Narinu did laugh though.

"Nice job Sis!!" Sesshari said through giggles.

Rin smiled, and shook her head. "She's a mess."

In ten minutes all 16 girls were either eating or talking. Kira entered with three women, and four men following her.

Rin and Mika turned around, and saw the eight adults. "Holy crap...." They said together. They turned back to Sesshari and Narinu.

"Yo, hot guys, 12 o'clock." Rin said.

Sesshari and Narinu turned to where Rin and Mika had. They WERE right! The four men were hot to Narinu and Sesshari they had all liked one of them. Mika had her eyes set on one with black hair, and blue eyes (Kouga). Rin liked the one (who looked youngest (about 16-17)) with auburn hair, and green eyes (Shippo). Narinu liked the one with long silver hair, and black eyes (Sesshomaru). And Sesshari liked the one with long white hair, and amber colored eyes. (InuYasha)

'They ARE hot!" Narinu said.

"I know boys." Mika said raising one eyebrow.

"Hey, Hey watch this." Rin said, taking her spoon, and filling it up with ketchup she had for her fries. She closed one eye and bent back the spoon. "Narinu, Sesshari, move your heads for a second."

Narinu and Sesshari did as Rin said. Rin aimed at the back of Koura's head. She released her thumb from the spoon, making the ketchup fly right off it, and onto Koura's hair.

"Salted," Mika accidentally yelled instead of saying just so Sesshari, Narinu, and Rin could hear. "Oops."

Two of the women with Kira turned and looked at Mika. Mika could feel her heart racing. She instantly felt something hit the side of her face. She looked up, and saw Ayame smiling evilly at her. Mika had ketchup and a tomato running down the side of her cheek.

"Oh NO she didn't!" Mika said. She picked up her apple and threw it at them (of course when the adults weren't looking), it Kagome in the head. Kagome quickly turned around, and stood up. Stupid as she is, she yelled something.

"You crossed the line biatches!!! Food Fight," Kagome yelled.

All the other girls yelled, and started throwing food. Narinu, Rin, Mika, and Sesshari quickly hid under the table.

"Well we are SCREWED." Narinu said looking at Mika.

"I didn't do anything!! Rin started it," Mika said.

"Well either way, WE will be the ones to get in trouble. Koura will blame it on us." Sesshari explained. "She's like, the most hateful girl here."

They thought they were ok, but food still managed to get under the table. Rin quickly got their drinks from off the table, and took a drink of her Coke, handing Narinu her sprite, Mika her root beer and Sesshari her Dr. Pepper.

"Swear to god if I get blamed for this." Narinu said.

"You won't!" Rin said.

They heard a loud noise. They immediately covered their ears, and shut their eyes. It was one of that bullhorn thingy. (Don't bullcrap me idk what its called)

All the girls stopped throwing food, and it was EVERYWHERE.

All four girls got up from under the table. There was red stuff all over everything. It looked scary.

"Okay who started it!?" Kira said. She sounded MAD.

"Kagome," Narinu, Sesshari, Mika, and Rin all said together.

"Uh-HUH! Me, Koura, and Ayame," Kagome said happily.

Rin looked at Sesshari. "Is she SERIOUSLY that stupid," She mouthed.

Sesshari nodded.

"All three of you, OUTSIDE," A woman with dark blue hair said.

Koura, Kagome, and Ayame walked out of the mess hall. They were in deep trouble.

"Sorry about that, girls. Now I'd like you to meet your "teachers" if you would call them, for your daily classes this summer. I promise all of them will be fun. This is Kagami, Aizumi, and Konata just walked out with Koura, Ayame, and Kagome."

"Yo!" Kagami said making a peace sign. She looked about 19, so she was still part childish.

Aizumi had a strict look on her face. Which could tell HER class would be hell.

"Kagami will be teaching writing. It will be more of graphic novel writing, then as to what you do in school." Kira said.

"Uh-HUH." Kagami said.

"And Aizumi does fighting."

Most girls cheered, they loved to know how to fight.

"Konata teaches dance. You will all be competing in a contest for dance on whatever dance Konata taught you. There are 16 of you, so you will be separated into 2 groups of 8."

'Will you just get on with it, and tell the girls who we are," One man with long white hair said to Kira.

"Fine. This is InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Shippo. They will ALSO be teaching you (if that's what ya wanna call it)." Kira said obviously annoyed with InuYasha's tone.

"Finally," InuYasha said under his breath.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said hitting InuYasha in the back of the head.

"WHY I OUGHTA"

"GUYS!" Kira said breaking up the fight. "Before anything gets bloody! Okay…..Uhhh….oh right! Umm Kouga does art, Sesshomaru does swimming-," Kira started.

"OH COMES ON!" About three girls (including Narinu) said. Apparently they didn't LIKE swimming, or didn't know HOW (Narinu didn't know how).

Sesshomaru laughed. Kira sighed.

"And before we get into a spasm, InuYasha does music, and Shippo does track." Kira quickly finished.

Sesshomaru looked at Kira. "And you?"

"Oh! Yes! And I'm with sports."

Everyone cheered when they heard "sports".

"Now when I call your name, stand on this side of me." Kira said holding out her left hand.

"Arihara Sesshari, Tsugunaga Mika, Higurashi Kagome, Sohma Kagura, Otohime Shinobu, Urashima Koura, Sudou Kanna, Arihara Inuyara."

All 8 girls went to the left side of Kira.

"You are one group. The rest of you are the opposing team."

Mika looked up at Sesshari. "Guess we're in this together huh?" Mika asked.

Sesshari looked back at Mika. "I guess. But Rin and Narinu are against us. This means…we have to be careful." She said with a smile to her face.

Mika gave thumbs up. "I knew there was something I liked about you."

"Oh yeah. THANKS,"

"Heheh, your welcome," Mika said. She thought about some of the classes she would have with Sesshari, and how it would turn out. She thought that the two of them could be friends, and she hoped it would be as easy as making friends with Rin.

"Now both teams will only have one class today." Kira said. She looked over to her left side. "You eight will be with Konata for two hours." She looked over to her right. "You eight will be with Shippo."

So Rin and Narinu will be running their asses off, while Sesshari and Mika danced….to started to anyways……this could be something good.

Shinobu, Mika, Sesshari, Kagome, Kagura, Koura, Kanna, and Inuyara all followed Konata.

Ayame, Narinu, Rin, Sango, Koharu, Hikaru, Namine, and Mirai followed Shippo.

_My team always wins. This year…..we will still win_ Konata thought. She looked back at all eight girls. She smiled and opened a door. Inside the room, there was a projector, a HUGE pile of CD's, and one wall was covered in mirrors.

"Go ahead and sit down," Konata said going over to the pile of CDs and began looking through them.

Mika sat down next to Sesshari. And one thing was on her mind, "What was up with Narinu when she saw Sesshomaru?"

"That was one heck of a time back there wasn't it?" Mika asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah, pretty funny."

"Yeah but we still got like…hit yknow."

"Yeah you were pretty funny with ur aim with the apple."

"Thankies,"

"Ok. Now, this summer you will learn three dances. It doesn't matter if you've never danced before in your life. It's easy to learn them. Not only will you learn the dance, you will learn the lyrics." Konata said "Now the first dance you will learn is this one." She said putting a CD into the projector, and a dance started to play.

Mika smiled when she saw the start of the dance. Her older sister Momoko was in this. Kanna was happy, because her older sister; Massa, was in the video too. They both knew the dance and lyrics by heart.

Sesshari whispered down to Mika. "This looks hard," She whispered.

"It's easy!" Mika whispered back.

"No it ain't!"

"Yesh it is."

The rest of the dance played, Kanna and Mika found it really hard to not sing along.

"Okay." Now does anybody know the song?" Konata asked once the video ended.

Kanna and Mika both stood up. Sesshari looked up surprised.

"Okay. Mika, Kanna, you guys half count and don't half count, since your sisters are in this video. You don't count because you were taught this dance by Massa and Momoko, you count because you know the lyrics and dance."

Rin would more then likely know this dance, because her younger sister Risako was in the video to. (Damnnnn)

The band was Berryz Koubou. Part of Hello! Project. An all girls group made from 45 girls into 5 different groups, and a few side groups.

Mika, Rin, Narinu, and Ayame each a sister in Berryz Koubou, though they never see their sisters, since they work so much.

"Hey! Wait just one frickin moment! You TAUGHT Berryz the dances they know didn't ya?" Kanna asked.

"So you do remember. You, Rin, Mika, and Sesshari were young when I last saw you." Konata replied.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! Since when am _I _into this?!" Sesshari asked.

"Dude…….Konata taught °C-ute and Berryz Koubou their dances. Your sister Kanna is in °C-ute is she not?" Mika stated.

"Well, Onee-Chan got to many health problems in the two years she was in °C-ute. So our parents made her quit." Sesshari explained.

"Mika, Kanna. Come up here please." Konata instructed

Mika and Kanna went over to Konata to see what she wanted of them.

Sesshari saw Kanna and Mika's smiles brighten up. They looked much happier when they walked in.

"Girls, watch and listen to Mika and Kanna." Konata said. She rewound the tape while Mika got in front of Kanna and they both put their right hand to one side of their face. The tape restarted and Mika and Kanna began singing and dancing. They did their sister's part in the dance. They were smiling and sang with their hearts. It looked pretty weird since there were only two of them dancing. When they finished, Mika was right. It DID look easy.

They continued out on class trying to learn the lyrics.

They were assigned to dance and sing:

Mika- Momoko Tsugunaga

Kanna- Massa Sudou

Sesshari- Chinami Tokugunaga

Koura- Saki Shimizu

Shinobu- Yurina Kumai

Inuyara- Miyabi Natsuyaki

Kagura- Maiha Ishimura

Kagome- Risako Sugaya

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Rin panted heavily as she ran along side Narinu, who hadn't broken a sweat yet.

"Was I a fool for cutting gym!" Rin panted. She HATED running.

"Heh. I just don't want tomorrow to come." Narinu said.

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"Cuz tomorrow we have all the classes. Which means tomorrow I have to get WET. And I REALLY like Sesshomaru. And I don't wanna look like some kinda scared, priss, or some kinda sissy." Narinu complained.

"Hey I'll be there too! Sides I kinda got my eyes on Shippo!" Rin said smiling.

"I don't know who you are, or where you came from." Narinu replied shaking her head and running further.

Rin stopped in her tracks and looked at Narinu running. She sighed and kept on running.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Sesshari, Narinu, Mika, and Rin walked back to their cabin, they were dragging themselves along to get back.

"So….fucking….tired." Mika complained.

"Tell me about it." Rin countered.

Narinu opened the door, and they literally FELL in.

"Yeah that's gonna help, now Rin, GET OFF ME!" Mika said (Rin fell on top of her)

"Aww but you're comfortable!" Rin said.

Mika pushed her off and followed Sesshari inside. Rin got up and followed as well. Rin climbed up (or attempted) how Mika did, but she ended up slipping off.

"Umm….Sesshari? Help? Please?" Rin asked.

Sesshari sighed, and walked over to Rin, and hauled her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Rin changed into her orange and white flowered pattern pajamas, Mika put on a black top and blue shorts, Narinu wore a gray bra and black sweat pants, and Sesshari had a white top with small red flowers on the shoulders, and regular white pants.

Rin dug something out of her bag. She held a doll in her right hand.

Mika had something close to that, she pulled out of her bag a small stuffed bear. Mika took one of her hair clips out and threw it at the light switch, it was a perfect shot, the lights went off.

"Nice shot." Sesshari complimented.

"Thanks." Mika replied, falling asleep.

So, this is how they spend eight weeks….more adventures, obstacles, and friends come their way.


	2. New Arrivals!

Chapter Two

Mika P.o.V

Knowing me, I woulda done something stupid day one. And well…..I did do something stupid.

I rolled over in bed and next thing I knew, a loud bang and some pain.

Normal P.o.V

Sesshari jolted up and looked on the ground. Mika was one the floor, and laughing.

"What happened?" Rin asked sleepily.

"I fall outta bed!" Mika replied still laughing.

"Nice..." Sesshari said looking down at Mika.

Mika got up, and rubbed her forehead. Rin's eyes widened when she saw Mika.

"What?" Mika asked looking at Rin.

"Your nose!" Rin stuttered.

"EUCH! It's bleeding!" Sesshari beamed.

Mika felt below her nose, and looked at her fingers they did have blood on them. She shrugged, climbed back up into bed, and tilted her head back. Narinu looked at her like she was some kinda crazy bitch.

All four awoke to a rude awakening the next morning.

Mika was first to wake up, she noticed Rin, Sesshari, and Narinu still dead asleep. She was still half asleep, so she jumped down from bed.

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*

"AGH, GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL," Mika yelled.

Rin jumped and put her hand to her heart. "What happened!?!?!?" She asked.

Mika looked down at her foot. She had mouse traps on them.

Sesshari looked down at Mika's feet and saw the mouse traps.

All four girls said the same thing at the same time.

"Koura…." They knew Koura did it for payback for throwing her bag in the mud.

Mika pulled them off, and sat on the ground, her now swollen toe showing. "I-I'm gonna kill that bitch." Mika sighed.

Rin looked at her watch she always kept on, and her eyes widened.

"Uhm….you guys what time does everything start?" Rin asked.

"8:30 why?" Narinu said

"Cuz it's 8:15!" Rin said.

All four frantically pulled out their bags and pulled out a pair of pants, a shirt, and their bathing suits (since they had swimming).

"Agh! I don't wanna go swimming for god's sake!" Narinu said putting her hair up in a braid.

"Well Mika and I have swimming first, so we'll let you know how it's like when we pass by you and Rin. If we pas by you two."

"And we'll also tell you how sexy Sesshomaru is." Mika teased.

Narinu beamed a death glare at her. That was Mika's cue to shut the hell up.

Someone knocked on the door, making sure everyone was decent enough.

"It's unlocked." Rin said putting her hair in two braids.

The door opened and Kagura was standing in the door-way.

"C'mon guys! We have to go like now! Sesshari and Mika, you guys come with me." Kagura said. Sango appeared next to Kagura.

"And Narinu and Rin should come with me." Sango said with an emotionless look on her face.

Mika looked back at Narinu and Rin. "Well…see you guys later!" Mika said, she followed Kagura and Sesshari out and ran to catch up to Kanna, Koura, Shinobu, Inuyara, and Kagome.

Rin and Narinu went along with Sango and caught up with Ayame, Namine, Hikaru, Mirai, and Koharu.

"So any idea where we're going first?" Ayame asked.

"No idea." Mirai replied.

"You guys are coming with me." Kira said approaching them.

"Sweet." Koharu said.

Sango replied by giving her sister a hit on the back of her head. "Shut up." She said.

"Yes sister." Koharu said shutting up immediately.

Rin looked over to the others following Sesshomaru, and worrying for Sesshari. Knowing her, and with Kouga in the same team as her, well she is getting hurt today. She looked ahead to see the others far ahead of her.

"Oh crap!" She said running to keep up.

Kira lead them to a field where there was a box of red and yellow flags on belts. Moreover, a green flag on one side of the field and a blue on the other.

"First game; capture the flag." Kira said facing the younger teens.

Rin, Koharu, and Hikaru loved to play that game (they were the worst in history at school, but they loved it) "Teams of 4. Team captains, Narinu and Ayame. Pick your teams." She instructed.

"Rin," Narinu said pointing at Rin.

"Koharu," Ayame mumbled pointing at Namine.

"Namine,"

"Sango,"

"Hikaru,"

Hikaru went behind Namine and high-fived to be on a team with her best friend (or one of them anyway).

"CRAP!" Ayame accidentally yelled when Mirai was forced on her team.

"Now that everyone's on a team. Put the belts on. Narinu's team red. Ayame's team; yellow."

When everyone was ready, a whistle sounded, and the game began.

Hikaru and Namine stayed in their half of the field so they could catch Koharu and Mirai when they tried to grab the flag.

On the other side, Ayame and Sango were guarding their half.

"Rin you take Sango I take Ayame." Narinu whispered in a command. She ran towards the right side where Ayame was. Rin ran to Sango's side.

"SANGO! Get her!" Ayame yelled chasing after Narinu.

Sango ran to Rin and pulled off one of her flags. "Gotcha!" Sango laughed.

"Narinu, Get it! I can't move form here so you get it!" Rin yelled so Narinu could hear her.

"On it!" Narinu said, she ripped the flag from the post and ran for her side.

"Come on! FASTER,'' Hikaru yelled with Namine.

"GOING AS FAST AS I CAN I'LL KILL MYSELF GOING ANY FASTER!" Narinu yelled getting pissed. She tripped and fell into her side flag still in hand.

Rin, Namine, and Hikaru cheered, they got one point.

"We have to WHAT," Koura yelled.

All eight girls and Sesshomaru were on top of a cliff, which at the bottom was a lake.

"Jump off." Sesshomaru replied to her. "Sesshari, you first," He commanded looking at Sesshari.

"W-What? I can't. Its way to high," Sesshari stuttered. She was very afraid of heights.  
"Oh come on! Don't be a baby!" Mika grabbed Sesshari's wrist, and jumped off pulling Sesshari with her. They were going down headfirst.

Kagura looked over the cliff with wide eyes. "She IS a freak,"

When they hit the water, it hurt a little, but they felt the water rushing across them. They got to surface; laughing so hard.

"C'mon it's fun," Mika yelled. She did a back flip to go under again.

"I'm coming!" Kanna yelled laughing as she jumped off, Kagura, Inuyara, and Kagome following.

"You two got to jump too." Sesshomaru said.

"Uhm in your dreams, me and Goth girl-" Koura started, but Shinobu had already jumped off. Koura looked over the cliff and seven girls were laughing and splashing each other with water. "No way am I jumping!" Koura stubbornly said, turning around and crossing her arms.

"BAKAYARO! (Either idiot or something like that)" all girls started to yell, cupping their hands over their mouths, to make their yells louder. They continued yelling.

"OKAY ILL JUMP IF YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" Koura yelled, jumping off the cliff, her long black hair flying up behind her.

Sesshari yelled when something touched her leg.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL," She yelled. Inuyara came up in front of her and laughed. "Gotcha!"

"You're dead kid." Sesshari said to her 14 year old little sister.

"Oh crap," Inuyara, said swimming away.

Mika looked at Sesshari with a raised eyebrow. "You are one crazed chick who hates her sister." She shook her head

"Thank dude." Sesshari replied, splashing Mika.

"HEY!" Mika yelled, splashing Sesshari back.

Kanna swam up behind Mika and dunked her under.

The game was now

Ayame- 3

Narinu- 19

Rin had traded places with Hikaru. She could hardly breathe.

"You okay Rin?" Namine asked panting, and trying to regain strength.

"Yeah, I'm not an athletic type." Rin replied.

"Nami move!" Hikaru yelled.

Namine looked up, Sango was close to ripping the flag off the pole, but Hikaru tackled her. Sango got up; she stayed right where she was.

"Okay girls. That's enough!" Kira yelled, calling off the game. Good game for first timers. "You guys head to dance next." Kira said.

Konata was standing next to Kira waiting for all 8 girls to get the belts off (they're easier to get on then off)

Rin ran up to Kira and Konata talking to Hikaru and Namine.

"Really? Narinu likes Sesshomaru!? WHAT?" Hikaru asked surprised.

"Oh crap I said that!?" Rin said.

"Yeah why?" Namine asked.

"Oh no reason, except that she's gonna KILL ME," Rin yelled.

"Well honest on our lives we won't tell." Hikaru said.

"I'll take your word." Rin replied.

The others ran up behind them and followed Konata to the room where their opponents were in yesterday.

"Sit."

They all sat down, they kinda figured Konata was not a morning person.

"Like I told the other girls yesterday, you will all learn 3 dances this summer. Does not matter if you suck, or you are excellent. These are all easy dances. Your first is called Jiriri Kiteru."

Narinu and Rin's eyes widened.

'Oh Shit!' Narinu thought. (she hated dancing)

'Naaaa! Sugoi!' Rin thought smiling.

The video started. Ayame, Narinu, and Rin we're semi excited to see their sisters.

Konata remembered an announcement. There was a surprise.

"Oh! Girls. No class today. We have an announcement to get to.

Kouga lead all the girls to a stage. The all sat down on the grass while Kouga went up to Kira and started talking in a quiet tone.

They were soon joined by the other half.

All adults were now there.

"Okay girls. Since you guys have all noticed; There are extra cabins and in some of your cabins there was an extra bed right?" Kira said.

They nodded.

"Well this year all of you are joined by a separate camp. C'mon out girls!"

About 24 more girls had come out. One looking different.

"Now I want each of you to come up and say your names. Starting with you." Kira said pointing to a girl with light brown hair and white tank and baggy silk pants.

"Reina Tanaka…." She said. Onto the next girl.

"Ai Takahashi."

"Koharu Kusumi."

"Risa Niigaki."

"Chinami Tokunaga."

"Risako Sugaya." Rin smiled to see her sister there.

"Momoko Tsugunaga at your service!!!" Mika was excited seeing her sister here.

Then the different looking girl stepped up. Her long white hair slowly going with her.

"I'm Tora Akuma…" She said, stepping back. (Nara if your reading this YES im putting Tora in this XD)

"Eri Kamei."

"Sayumi Michishige."

"Ai Kago."

"Nozomi Tsuji."

"Miyabi Natsuyaki."

"Airi Suzuki."

"Aika Mitsui."

"Maimi Yajima."

"Yuuka Maeda."

"Ayaka Kimura"

"Saho Akari."

"Saki Nakajima."

"Mai Hagiwara."

"Megumi Murakami."

"Erika Umeda."

"Chisato Okai."

Tora was to only different one. She had deep red eyes, and long white hair. Everyone else had brown eyes and black or brown hair.

"Now. Joining the cabin of Narinu, Rin, Sesshari, and Mika are: Momoko, and Tora. Joining Ayame, Koura, and Kagome are; Saki and Reina. Saho, Aika, Ayaka, Erika, Megumi, and Airi all share one cabin. Joining Kagura, Sango, and Kanna are; Yuuka and Nozomi. Ai, Ai, Risako, Sayumi, and Chinami are in Cabin F. Koharu and Risa are joining InuYara, Namine, and Hikaru, and finally; Eri, Miyabi, Maimi, and Mai are in Cabin G. Good luck with your new cabinmates!!" Kira said.

Momoko ran up and hugged her little sister.

Sorry it took so long to update!


End file.
